Kal-El (DC Animated Universe)
Superman is a fictional character created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. He's the last son of Krypton. He was born Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and given the name Clark Kent, but upon growing up and discovering the powers he gained from Earth's yellow sun, he would use his powers for good, and the world would know him, as Superman. Biography ''The Batman/Superman Movie ''To be added ''Superman: Brainiac Attacks ''To be added TV Movies ''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton The infant Kal-El was sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara, prior to the destruction of their home planet, Krypton. Kal-El's capsule landed near Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. The Kents adopted the young Kryptonian, naming him "Clark", after Martha's maiden name. Clark began to discover his powers while growing up in Smallville, and was sometimes frustrated by his need to hide them from the public. As an adult, Clark moved to Metropolis and found employment as a reporter for the ''Daily Planet. In keeping with his civilian identity of Clark Kent, Superman maintained a high rise apartment and automobile of his own. An early appearance in costume, saving a young girl, attracted the attention of Lois Lane — as the story replaced one of her own. It was Lois who subsequently gave Clark's costumed persona the name "Superman." Superman gave Lois an exclusive interview, his motivation being to alleviate public fears by ensuring that people knew where he came from and why he was here — or, as his adoptive mother put it, so that people wouldn't think he was like "that nut from Gotham City." Shortly after his arrival in Metropolis, Superman met Lex Luthor, who would become one of his greatest and most persistent adversaries, and defeated terrorist John Corben. ''Superman: The Main Man Superman was captured by the Preserver, an alien who collected creatures that were the last of their species. He managed to escape and brought the creatures he was imprisoned with to his Fortress of Solitude. Superman: Blast from the Past Superman encounter fellow survivors of Krypton: the Phantom Zone-exiled Jax-Ur and Mala. Superman: Apokolips...Now! In time, Superman would also come into periodic contact with beings from the planet Apokolips, the realm of the malevolent entity who would become another of the Man of Tomorrow's most dangerous opponents: Darkseid. It was the diabolical Lord of Apokolips who would deal Superman many of his most humbling defeats; these included killing Superman's friend Dan Turpin. Superman: Little Girl Lost He also discovered, on Krypton's sister world Argo, a young woman who would become not only a loyal ally but also a new (if adoptive) family member: Supergirl. Superman: Legacy Darkseid brainwashed the Man of Steel and manipulated him into leading an assault on Earth. Although Superman recovered himself and defeated Darkseid, the immense damage to his reputation with Earth's populace was harder to repair. It would be some time before Superman could regain the people's trust entirely. In spite of this, he would continue his never-ending battle for truth and justice, although he would soon find that he would not need to continue it alone. Justice League: Secret Origins After responding to the Imperium invasion, Superman joined with Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter to form the Justice League. Justice League: The Savage Time ''To be added ''Justice League: Starcrossed During the Thanagarian invasion, Superman and the other founding members (minus Hawkgirl) were imprisoned, but managed to escape thanks to Wonder Woman. Going underground, Batman revealed that he knew Superman and Flash's secret identities, and told them to meet at Wayne Manor. After Hawkgirl gave them information on the Thanagarians' plans to build a Hyperspace Bypass Generator, Superman helped assault Hro Talak's mothership, but left to save Batman, who was driving the Watchtower into the Generator. With the threat passed, the Justice League debated on whether or not to allow Hawkgirl to stay. Superman wanted to believe her, but he feared the risk of further betrayal. Ultimately, Superman broke the tie...allowing Hawkgirl to stay in the League. However, Hawkgirl resigned before they could announce their decision. Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis After a faux U.S. Presidential bid by Lex Luthor, Superman and the Justice League found themselves at odds with Project Cadmus. Cadmus was formed after the brainwashed Superman's invasion of Earth and the Justice Lords incident, and claimed its only goal was the defense of humanity. However, several members of Cadmus would have their own personal agendas separated from the alleged greater goal. Ultimately, Luthor hijacked the Watchtower's binary fusion cannon, making it appear as though the Justice League was responsible for attacking Cadmus' base. Superman decided that the best way to lower tensions was to turn themselves over to the government. However, Batman convinced Amanda Waller that Luthor was responsible. Confronting Luthor, Brainiac revealed that he was in control of Luthor, and merged with him. Flash managed to destroy Brainiac, but appeared to die in the process. Though he nearly killed Luthor, Superman realized that he wasn't a Justice Lord. After that, Superman decided that the Justice League had to be disbanded, but an impassioned speech by Green Arrow convinced him that the world needed the Justice League, and that the League needed Superman. The outpour of appreciation also convinced Superman that he had regained the trust he had lost after being brainwashed by Darkseid, and Superman stayed on. Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Luthor became obsessed with resurrecting the destroyed Brainiac, going so far as to overthrow Gorilla Grodd as the leader of a virtual army of supervillains that Luthor would now use as his pawns. Brainiac's thought patterns were now intermingled with Luthor's, tempting the obsessed human with their knowledge and power. In his mad quest to resurrect Brainiac, Luthor would instead bring Darkseid back to life by accident. Darkseid launched a final massive attack against Earth, which required the mobilization of the Justice League's entire extended roster. After an incredible fistfight, Darkseid resorted to a secret weapon to disable Superman, but before Darkseid could complete his victory, he was diverted by Luthor, who had found the prized Anti-Life Equation. Superman's two greatest enemies disappeared in a flash of brilliant light and have yet to be seen again in the present day. Batman Beyond: The Call Superman was captured by the Preserver, an alien who collected creatures that were the last of their species. He managed to escape and brought the creatures he was imprisoned with to his Fortress of Solitude. One of these creatures, a starfish-like parasite, seized control over Superman in the 2040s and held sway over him for several years. Controlled by the parasite, Superman attempted to destroy the Justice League Unlimited and take over Earth. However, through the efforts of Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis, and the League, the parasite was defeated and Superman regained control of himself. Terry McGinnis told Superman that he declined his offer to join the Justice League. Proud of Terry, Superman told Terry that he was like Bruce Wayne. The older Bruce Wayne made comments that suggested Superman's Kryptonian DNA had slowed his aging (he was still an old man, but looked closer to being 50, than near his 80's). Whether this had detrimental effects on Superman's relationship with Lois Lane or upon his Clark Kent identity is unknown. Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Relationships *Clark Kent - His civilian identity. *Superman - His superhero identity. *Lex Luthor - His mortal enemy. *Brainiac - His enemy. *Jor-El - His biological father. (Deceased) *Lara Sul-Van - His biological mother. (Deceased) *Jonathan Kent - His adopted father. *Martha Kent - His adopted mother. *Lois Lane - His current love interest. *Jimmy Olsen - His friend. *Perry White - His boss Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **The Batman/Superman Movie'' - Tim Daly **''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' - Tim Daly *TV Movies (6 films) **''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' - Tim Daly **''Superman: Legacy'' - Tim Daly **''Justice League: Secret Origins'' - George Newbern **''Justice League: Starcrossed'' - George Newbern **''Justice League: The Savage Time'' - George Newbern **''Batman Beyond: The Call'' - Christopher McDonald Trivia To be added Gallery Kal-El and Krypto.jpg|Kal-El plays with Krypto. Clark Kent.jpg|Clark in class. Clark Kent (Superman).jpg|Clark as an adult. Superman Superman3.jpg|Superman meets Luthor.|link=Superman: The Last Son of Krypton Kal-El (Superman)3.jpg|Superman captured by the Preserver. Superman Superman11.jpg|Superman meets a dodo. Clark and Lois (Superman)3.jpg|Clark tries to stop Lois from going after Jax-Ur and Mala. Superman Superman10.jpg|Superman faces Jax-Ur and Mala. Clark Kent TBSM.jpg|Clark Kent as he appears in The Batman/Superman Movie Superman TBSM.jpg|Superman as he appears in The Batman/Superman Movie Clark Kent Superman2.jpg|Clark just before Darkseid's attacked. Superman Superman9.jpg|Superman says good-bye to Dan Turpin. Superman Superman7.jpg|Superman's attacked. Kal-El (Superman)2.jpg|A false memory of Clark as a boy. Kal-El (Superman).jpg|A brainwashed Superman leads the attack on Earth. Superman Superman6.jpg|Superman wonders how he'll ever get the people's trust back. Clark Kent (Brainiac Attacks).jpg|Clark Kent as he appears in Superman: Brainiac Attacks Superman Justice League7.jpg|Superman.|link=Justice League: Secret Origins Superman (Justice League).jpg|Superman with the League. Superman Justice League8.jpg|Superman during WWII|link=Justice League: The Savage Time Clark Kent Justice League.jpg|Clark Kent changes into Superman.|link=Justice League: Starcrossed Clark Kent Justice League2.jpg|Clark interviews the Thanagarians. Superman Justice League9.jpg|Superman hears about Batman's plan. Superman Justice League Unlimited6.jpg|Superman watches Flash take down Brainiac. Clark Kent (Justice League Unlimited).jpg|Clark looks at Lois' story after the Cadmus Incident. Superman Justice League Unlimited5.jpg|Superman faces Darkseid. Superman Batman Beyond.jpg|Superman talks with the Justice League. See Also *Superman *Superman (animated canon) Category:Superman Characters Category:The Batman/Superman Movie Characters Category:Superman: Brainiac Attacks Characters Category:Superman: The Last Son of Krypton Characters Category:Justice League: Secret Origins Characters Category:Justice League: The Savage Time Characters Category:Justice League: Starcrossed Characters Category:Batman Beyond: The Call Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Farmers Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Flight Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Breath Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Superhumans Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Superman: Legacy Characters Category:Superman: Little Girl Lost Characters Category:Superman: Apokolips...Now! Characters Category:Superman: Blast from the Past Characters Category:Superman: The Main Man Characters Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners